Communications between an aircrew and a ground crew often involves the use of radios and/or hand signals (aircraft marshalling) to guide a rotorcraft such as a helicopter to a desired location. Under certain situations, radio communication is not effective due to the noisy environment that the rotorcraft generates and hand signals may be confused or misinterpreted. Furthermore, a rotorcraft operator may not have constant and clear visibility with a ground crew member who is providing the hand signals.